Kuzon, the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan
Kuzon, The 44th Legendary Super saiyan is the story of the Legendary Super Saiyan after Broly When Kuzon was 5 his father, Kume trained him and a member of the planet, Mumba Kuzons friend. Around the time When Kuzon was 12 ,Broly was defeated and the Legendary Super saiyan spirit flown into Kuzon during his sleep. proves Kuzon was a normal saiyan before 12. Mumba grew up on the planet he lived on and became a spaceship manurfactuer. When Mamba heard of Planet Earth around the time during the end of Dragonball GT and Kuzon left his parents and went to Earth with Mamba. Kuzon and Mamba landed on Earth 1 year after the end of Dragonball GT. Which Kuzon soon joins the Z-fighters and Mamba leaves back to his Home planet, leaving Kuzon on Earth to fight which is where the story starts. And if your wondering who the other Legendary Super saiyans are, their the ones before the original Super Saiyan of the Saiyan race. Chapter 1 Kuzon the 44th legendary super saiyan. 1 year after the end of Dragonball GT, a boy named Kuzon and a alien named Mumba was in a spaceship heading for planet Earth to meet Goku. Kuzon: " Mumba, i think were going to be on Earth in 5 minutes. Okay, prepare to land. Mumba: Okay, Kuzon: There it is!!! Mumba, the big blue and greenish planet! Wow! hurry up and land! Bochhhhhhhhhhh! The spaceship lands in the woods somewhere north of Goku and Chi-Chis house. [ Dust flies every where and a few trees fall] At Goku and ChiChis house, Goku eating: This is good food Chi Chi! WOOAAHH! did you that big noise! [ House shakes ] ChiChi: Yeah! lets go see what it is! Goku and ChiChi run outside and see smoke, Goku: I think it came from that way! north Comon! At the spaceship, Kuzon checks his scouter, Kuzon: Okay whats Gokus power level, probably The biggest one, ohhhh! i got a power level of 2000! and its south of here, actually i sense 2 power levels and the others 20! Goku: I hope it isnt a bad guy! or we'll have trouble! In the spaceship Kuzon: Okay Mumba open the Door. The door to the spaceship opens, and smoke clears away, Kuzon: air smellls different, beats me! Meanwhile at Master Roshis house where the rest of the Z-fighters are.. Krillin: Does anyone feel a large power level to the east? Yamcha: What are you talking aboUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT,! man thats a big power level! I sure hope its no bad guy, like we need another one of them! Tein: I feel it to, And it feels like its coming from Goku and ChiChis house, Gohan: Well comon! The whole gang except Bulma and Master Roshi came along Yamcha flying through the air: What do you think it is? Piccolo flying: I dont know but the power dont feel evil, and theres 2 of them Yamcha: WHAT! Piccolo: the other one is not half as high as the other. Gohan: I hope your right. The gang land at Goku and CiChis house, Gohan: I dont think there here, it seems to empty, [ looking through the window ] and DADS NOT AT DINNER EATING! THEN HE CANT BE FAR! Tein: Hey, I see a spaceship over that way [ North ] comon! the gang make it to the spaceship and say Hi to Goku. Goku: Be quiet, I think someone is gonna come out of the spaceship, Kuzon walking out of the Spaceship Kuzon: Okay, Mumba are you ready,[ nodds ] i'll take that as a yes, Okay here we go, Kuzon standing on the door of the spaceship. Kuzon: Okay wonDEEERRRRRRRR! where everybody is,uhhhhhhhh[ looking at all the gang freaked out ] uhhh, hello Goku: who are you!? Tein: hes just a kid! Goku: Hey if your playing a prank then you better bring your spaceship back to your mommas house! Kuzon: This is not no prank, im here from a distant planet to meet a man named Goku! now where is he! Goku: But i am Goku! Kuzon: but your just a kid! Goku: yeah, I got wished back to a kid not to long ago by Emperor Pilaf! Kuzon: Fine, first i'll tell you who i am. My name is Kuzon and i am a Saiyan from a distant planet. My parents escaped Planet Vegeta just prior to its explosion. They landed on the Planet i am from. 7 years later I was born. I grew up and trained with my father. When i was 5 i met my friend Mumba here[ Mumba walks out from behind Kuzon] and we both trained with my father. When I was 11 i heard about a man named Goku. I heard he saved this planet alot. So I and Mumba left are parents to come here to meet you. Vegeta: are you a super saiyan? Kuzon: Well matter a fact I am the Legendary super saiyan The whole gang: WHAT! BUT HOW COULD YOU BE THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN! WE DEAFEATED YOU A LONG TIME AGO! AND IT HASNT BEEN 1000 YEARS. Kuzon: Well, your talking about Broly right, well he didnt die naturally you see, you deafeated him, so the spirt for the Legendary super saiyan flowed into me one night when I was asleep. Though i never found out about it until I raised my power lever it burst out of me. And if your wondering about the other Super saiyan transformations yes I mastered them all exept for Full power super saiyan. Vegeta: Well why dont you just prove it by fighting each of us to see how powerful you really are! Kuzon: Fine, but you'll regret it. What will happen next ? Find out in the Next chapter of Kuzon the legendary super saiyan, " The extreme fighter"! Chapter 2 The extreme fighter The extreme fighter On the previous Chapter, you read about the arrival of a boy and a alien come back from a distant planet. And the boys name was found to be Kuzon and the aliens Mumba. The Z-fighters thought he was a bad guy and asked him to show them some of his fighting skills. Is the boy good? Find out now...................................... Vegeta: Well are you going to hurry up or not boy? huh!? Kuzon: Yes, be paitent Kuzon jumps up in the air and kicks down a tree. Vegeta: Is that all? anyone can do that! Kuzon: Fine Kuzon flies up in the air and throws a blast at a hill and blows it to dust. Vegeta: Why did you come here if your waste your fans time? Kuzon: Guys, how do you live with him? Goku: Its a miracle! Kuzon: Yeah, now heres something better Kuzon flies up in the air and looks for a near mountain and fires a huge blast at it which blows it to 11 huge peices Kuzon: Hows that? Pan: Wow your good, ha ha! Goku: Hey Vegeta, the boy dosen't seem to bad Vegeta: Yeah Pan: Maybe Kuzon should have a match with my grandpa! Goku Vegeta: I'd like to see that Pan: I DIDNT MEAN IT LITTERALY! Goku: Well Pan, thats the kids choice. It dont really matter to me, i'll fight a round Kuzon: I didnt really come to fight with my #1 fan, but okay, and i'll go easy on him be cause of his small body Vegeta; Comon and get to the fight! Kuzon and Goku walk over to a clear spot in the woods and get in fighting positions. Goku runs toward Kuzon with a blast and Kuzon dodges it and jumps up and kicks Goku and Goku falls to the ground. Goku gets up and smacks Kuzon which causes him to step back and throw a blast at Goku, Which Goku simplily dodges. Goku: Man, you didnt fall for that smack I gave you! Kuzon: No, im not that easy Kuzon and Goku jump up and start to pummel each other. Smack here smack there, Kick here kick there. Finnaly Goku and Kuzon fall back to the ground. Goku: Wow, your not to bad for a boy Vegeta: You call that fighting, heh, I seen better from a hippo Kuzon: Oh, so im guessing you want to fight Vegeta? Vegeta: I'd just be a waste of my time, but whatever Kuzon and Vegeta walked over to the clear spot and got in position. Seconds later Kuzon threw a blast at Vegeta, he jumped over it and came flyng towards Kuzon and ramed into him. Kuzon fell on the ground and acted like he was hurt. Vegeta: Ha!, I knew it would be over quickly. Out of nowhere Kuzon jumped off of the ground and shot a blast at Vegeta. Vegeta didnt have time to dodge it and got hit, he flew through the woods and finnaly smashed into a wall. Vegeta got up and flew to the gang not much hurt Vegeta: Well i let my guard down and underestimated the boy. Im done Kuzon: Yeah, Im done. "Hey i want to fight him " said an unknown voice Pan: Huh, what was that? Gohan: I dont know Who's the mysterious voice coming from? Find out in the next chapter of Kuzon the 44th legendary super saiyan! Category:Characters Category:Kuzon Category:Mamba Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:List of Characters in Kuzon the 44th legendary super saiyan Category:Grammar and Spelling Errors